We're smiling but we're close to tears
by Elle-Jones-Winchester
Summary: Après que Dean soit entré au Purgatoire, Rose Tyler, coincée dans cette univers parallèle décide de rester avec Sam et d'arrêter la chasse. Mais Dean revient et tout change. Oneshoot sur un de mes Otp superwho ! Otp SamXRose


Rose x Sam

- Oui, je t'enverrai tout ça par fax demain matin, mais à partir de maintenant je ne suis plus disponible.  
Je soupirai lourdement en calant mon téléphone entre mon épaule et ma joue, tandis que Janice, mon associée, continuée à s'inquiéter sur la vente de lundi.  
J'avais ouvert un petit magasin de vêtements vintage-chic dans le centre-ville qui marchait assez bien et un gros client nous avait commandé plusieurs robes pour lundi et tandis que Janice ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de paniquer et de s'imaginer tout ce qui ne pourrait pas plaire au client, moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie: rentrer chez moi et retrouver Sam.  
Je trouvai enfin mes clefs dans le fond de mon sac, mais en voulant récupérer mon téléphone, celui-ci s'écrasa sur le trottoir dans un bruit fracassant et en coupant la communication avec ma partenaire et la batterie s'enleva. Je restai un petit moment à le regarder au sol, avant de récupérer chaque morceau et de les balancer dans mon sac, sans le réparer.  
J'allais profiter de mon week-end sans téléphone et sans Janice.  
J'arrivai enfin devant l'appartement 36B et insérai les clefs dans la fente, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Ce qui était bizarre puisque Sam qui rentrait bien avant moi ne laissait jamais ses propres clefs sur la porte.  
Instinctivement, mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, mais j'essayai de me rassurer. Rien ne pouvait arriver à Sam Winchester.  
Je frappai trois coups sur la porte en rangeant mes clefs et attendu en me balançant sur mes talons hauts.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, j'étendis les clefs tourner et la porte s'ouvrit...  
Sur Dean.

- Rose Tyler, si tu savais à quelle point je suis content de te revoir.  
Je restai figé de surprise et laissai même tomber mon sac.  
Dean Winchester.  
J'avais beau cligner des yeux, il se tenait bien là devant moi. Vivant.  
Derrière lui, Sam se tenait debout, sans oser me regarder, j'en conclus donc que c'était bien son frère et décidais donc de me concentrer sur Dean et de bouger.  
- Dean... Oh, mon Dieu, Dean! m'exclamai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Dieu merci, tu es vivant.  
Dean me retourna mon étreinte et me fit même tourner dans ses bras.  
- Je ne sais pas trop si on peut remercier Dieu, mais je suis heureux d'être de retour.  
Après l'affaire Dick Roman, Sam et moi avions pensé qu'il était mort dans l'explosion avec Castiel et nous avions donc décidé de vivre ensemble. D'être ensemble pour de bon. Comme des gens normaux. De se soutenir et quand ça devenait trop dur, avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Sam et moi avions complètement tourné la page. Dean partit on-ne-sait-où et moi coincé pour toujours dans cet univers sans le Doctor. Plus de chasse et de voyage dans le temps.  
Mais maintenant Dean était revenu et je savais que pour l'un d'entre nous ça changeait tout.  
- Ça a été plutôt difficile pour vous retrouver, continua Dean en me déposant, mais vous voilà... Ensemble.  
- Ouais, ensemble.  
Je jetais encore un coup d'œil à Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit. Au passage je remarquai les deux bières à moitié terminées qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Il était déjà ici depuis un peu moment, il avait eu le temps de discuter.  
Je me décidais à aller vers Sam pour le prendre lui aussi dans mes bras. J'en avais besoin et à le sentir tendu contre moi, je savais que lui aussi en avait besoin.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui chuchotais-je tandis que je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds le serrant.  
- Ouais.  
Il relâcha son étreinte, mais je continuai encore à le tenir.  
- T'es sur ? Demandais-je en cherchant son regard.  
Parce que je n'étais pas sur d'aller bien moi-même.  
Il me prit le visage dans ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.  
- Je vais bien Rose.  
Il me sourit. De son sourire timide, mais qui pouvait en dire beaucoup sur lui.  
Et puis m'embrassa rapidement.  
Il savait comment me rassurer.  
Je tournai les talons et souris moi-même à Dean.  
- Tu restes dîner bien sûr ?

- Où est-ce que tu étais, alors? Demandai-je en éminçant des oignons.  
Sam se tenait à mes côtés, appuyé sur le plan de travail, tandis que Dean nous faisant face.  
J'avais décidé de faire la cuisine pour pouvoir occuper une partie de mon cerveau sur quelque chose d'autres, mais j'étais vraiment curieuse et me posée beaucoup de questions. Il avait déjà du tout expliqué à Sam, mais moi aussi je méritai une explication.  
- Purgatoire, répondit Dean stoïquement en buvant de sa bière. Plutôt mauvais.  
- J'imagine, si c'est vraiment l'endroit où toutes les créatures surnaturelles vont, tous tes meilleurs amis devaient t'attendre impatiemment, lançais-je plein d'ironie.  
- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Tyler.  
Il me sourit, mais je baissai la tête, préférant me concentrer sur mes légumes.  
- Et Castiel ? Vous étiez ensemble? Est-ce qu'il est revenu lui aussi ?  
- Il... Il n'a pas réussi.  
- Que-ce que tu veux dire "il n'a pas réussi"?  
Je versai les oignons dans la poêle et m'attaquai aux poivrons.  
- Juste qu'il n'a pas réussi.  
J'arrêtais mon découpage pour le regarder. Sa réponse, beaucoup trop évasive, ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Que-ce qui était arrivé à l'ange ?  
- Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et nous donner des réponses toutes mystérieuses et évasives. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ou est-ce que tu l'as juste abandonné comme ça ? Et déjà comment est-ce que toi tu en es sortie ?  
- Rose ! M'interpella Sam en se redressant.  
Mais je l'ignorai. Dean était son frère et il manquait sûrement de jugement, mais moi j'étais têtu et un peu en colère sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
- Premièrement pas grâce à vous puisque apparemment vous n'avez même pas cherché à me retrouver ou même à savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.  
- Dean..., souffla Sam avec une pointe de peine ou de culpabilité.  
Je sentis mes doigts se resserrer autour du manche du couteau.  
- Et deuxièmement, oui, Castiel était avec moi au purgatoire, on a trouvé un moyen pour revenir ici et on devait normalement revenir ensemble, mais Castiel n'a pas réussi.  
Même s'il avait soutenu mon regard pendant tout son laïus, quand il eut finit, il baissa son regard et se mit à tripoter l'étiquette de sa bière.  
- Je suis désolé Dean, lâchais-je en essayant de me détendre.  
- Ce n'est rien Tyler.  
Et il me sourit, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce que j'étais désolé. Même si je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais désolé.  
Un silence s'installa tandis que je m'occupai du repas, la tête remplie de question et de supposition. Sam ne parlait pas non plus et se contentait de regarder son frère puis moi avec une sorte d'inquiétude, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait.  
- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, lâcha tout d'un coup Dean en se relevant, j'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin.  
- Deuxième porte à droite, répondis-je en même temps que Sam.  
- Super, merci.  
Dean quitta la pièce et je le suivis discrètement des yeux. Dès que la porte de la salle de bain claqua, je me tournai vers Sam attendant qu'il parle.  
- Dean est revenu. N'es-tu pas content ? Demandai-je finalement voyant qu'il ne disait rien.  
- C'est mon frère, bien sûr que je suis content.  
Je sentais arriver le gros "mais".  
- Mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.  
Il s'approcha et de nouveau prit mon visage dans ses mains, posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas Rose, répéta-t-il.  
Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et fermai moi aussi mes yeux.  
- Tu sais que je t'aime Sam, dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment si je pouvais lui dire tout ce qui tournait dans ma tête.  
- Je t'aime aussi Rose, plus que tout, chuchota-t-il.  
Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, tout doucement au début, puis avec plus de force, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que tout ça était réel.

Mes lèvres sur les siennes, Dean dans la salle de bain.  
Je sentis mon dos toucher le plan de travail, tandis que Sam se collait à moi. Je passai ma main droite sur son cou pour m'accrocher à lui et de l'autre main j'empoignais son t-shirt. Je me rendis vite compte que je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendant et que j'avais besoin de ses baisers pour me convaincre que tout irait bien.  
Sam était devenu la seule chose qui avait de la valeur dans ma vie. Je n'avais plus de famille. Le Doctor était parti. J'avais décidé d'avoir une vie normale. J'étais heureuse, comme les gens normaux étaient sensés l'être. Pareille pour Sam. Dean avait été la seule famille qui lui restait et puis on s'était retrouvé juste nous deux, presque seul au monde.  
Sam arrêta d'embrasser ma bouche pour poser ses lèvres sur mon cou et se mit à le mordiller tandis que je le serai un peu plus fort, comme si je voulais qu'il fonde en moi.  
- Tout ira bien, soufflai-je. Tout ira bien.

Mais tout ce que j'avais envie de dire c'était "s'il-vous-plait, ne me l'enlevait pas".  
Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, je savais que Sam ne savait pas vraiment comme gérer le retour de son frère et une sorte de culpabilité l'envahissait à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas essayé de le rechercher. Et presque égoïstement, j'aurais aimé que Dean ne revienne jamais. Que ce ne soit que Sam et moi pour toujours, seul au monde avec nos petites habitudes: Sam qui rentre avant moi du boulot et qui prépare le repas en enlevant les clefs de la porte ou dans le lit quand je me serrai contre lui et qu'il me laissait faire parce qu'il savait que j'avais toujours froid la nuit et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir ou sinon. Tous ces petites choses que l'on savait l'un sur l'autre.  
- Tout ira bien Sam, répétai-je tandis qu'il me serrait tellement fort que j'aurai été plus fragile il m'aurait déjà brisé.  
Mon cœur se serra en entendant ce mensonge.  
Dean se racla la gorge pour nous faire comprendre qu'il était revenu dans la pièce, mais pour autant, Sam ne me lâcha pas même s'il avait arrêté de m'embrasser.  
- On a plus de tomates, lançai-je tout au trac.  
Sam se détacha pour me lancer un regard interrogatif, tandis que Dean se remettait à la place qu'il avait quittée et recommençait à jouer avec sa bouteille vide à présent.  
- Tu ne veux pas aller en chercher au supermarché au coin de la rue ? J'en ai vraiment

besoin pour la sauce tomate, continuai-je avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quo que ce soit.  
Mais pourtant il me regarda quand même avec des yeux perçant comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées.  
- Rose, gronda-t-il définitivement perdu.  
- J'ai juste besoin de tomates, répondis-je en ne laissant rien paraître. Pour la sauce tomate. Ça ne te prendra que dix minutes.  
Sam ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, me scrutant, puis finalement céda:  
- Ok, tu veux quelque chose d'autre au passage ?  
- Hum... Plus de bière ? Et prend mon portefeuille, j'ai du liquide.  
Je regardai tandis que Sam enfilait sa veste, toujours entrain de se demander ce que je pouvais manigancer et après un dernier coup d'œil vers moi, il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec son frère.  
- Wow, s'exclama Dean en se rapprochant de moi. Vous avez une vraie petite vie de couple là. Vous travaillez et puis vous rentrer à la maison pour manger de la salade. Que c'est excitant !  
Je n'eus aucun mal à percevoir l'ironie dans sa voix, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait.  
- Maintenant que tu es revenu que-ce que tu comptes faire, Dean ?  
Dean haussa les épaules et vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail à côté de moi.  
Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Dean et moi étions vraiment proches et on faisait une bonne équipe. On était assez complice, pas de la même manière que je l'étais avec Sam, mais à notre propre manière. Mais là, j'avais presque l'impression d'être à côté d'un étranger.  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être déjà me mettre à la recherche de Kevin puisque vous semblez l'avoir oublié lui aussi.  
Je levai les yeux au plafond, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche de sa part.  
- Donc Sam et toi êtes vraiment ensemble ? Demanda-t-il curieux avant même que j'ai pu continuer à lui poser mes questions.  
- Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Un peu trop peut-être.  
Dean ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de lancer presque pour lui-même.  
- Il a tout ce dont il n'a jamais rêvé: il boulot, un bel appartement et quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça.  
- Et après avoir trouvé Kevin ? Continuai-je. Est-ce que tu comptes continuer à chasser ?  
- Que-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Rigola-t-il en se tournant vers moi, j'ai déjà essayé tout ça.  
Et il fit un grand geste pour montrer l'appartement décoré de photo de Sam et moi.  
- Je sais déjà que c'est pas pour moi, c'est plus un truc pour Sam. C'est lui qui a toujours rêvé de tout ça, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé à la fac au lieu de rester avec notre père et moi. C'est son rêve.  
- Et donc quoi? Rigolai-je à mon tour en le regardant, tu comptes te mettre à chasser seul ?  
- Je ne sais. Peut-être.  
- Sam ne te laissera pas partir seul.  
Il ne trouva rien à dire et j'en profitai.  
- Ça a toujours été Sam et Dean Winchester, chasseur de démons. Vous avez la relation la plus masochiste et codépendante qui puisse exister au monde et tu veux me dire que tu partirais seul ? Qu'il te laisserait partir seul ? Est-ce que tu veux mourir ? Encore ? Quoique avec toi on peut être sûr que tu reviendras.  
- Rose...  
- Et je ne veux pas être celle qui demandera à Sam de choisir entre son frère et moi, quel genre de personne je serai? Parce qu'en plus je connais la réponse. Et si je me trompe, on s'en voudra tous les deux toute notre vie surement. Alors... juste... Dean, veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, parce que... Parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime et...  
- Rose, répéta Dean en me prenant par les épaules, je...  
Mais il savait tout comme moi, ce que je voulais dire.  
- Viens avec nous, continua-t-il. Comme avant.  
Je me détachai en rigolant et ouvris le frigo pour prendre la bouteille de vodka qui s'y trouvait.  
- Je ne peux pas... Il y a juste tellement de raison...  
Je servis deux verres remplis et en donnais un à Dean.  
- Il ne te laissera pas comme ça, répliqua-t-il.  
- Il ne TE laissera pas comme ça.  
Je descendis mon verre d'un trait et voyant qu'il n'avait pas touché au sien, entrepris de le boire aussi. J'arrivai pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
- Il a besoin de toi. Plus qu'il n'aura jamais besoin de moi, alors veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, Dean Winchester, ou sinon tu peux être sûr que je le saurai et que je viendrai te botter les fesses.  
Dean rigola, mais ça avait quelque chose de triste.  
- Ne rigole pas, le grondais-je, je suis toujours le méchant loup.  
- Rose Tyler, répéta-t-il en me prenant le visage comme son frère. Tu es magnifique.  
- Je le sais.  
- Viens avec nous.  
Je fis simplement la mou.  
- Les frères Winchester et Rose Tyler dans l'Impala.  
Je tapotai légèrement sa main droite qui se trouvait sur ma joue, me rappelant un moment de ma vie où je pensais que je resterai avec le Doctor pour toujours dans le Tardis.  
- Au revoir, Dean.  
Et je sortis de l'appartement en fermant la porte pour m'écrouler contre, sans toutefois pleurer. Le pire arrivait.  
- Rose, que-ce que tu fais là ?  
Je me relevai et époussetais ma robe distraitement, pensant déjà à ce que j'allai lui dire.  
- On doit parler.  
Je regrettai immédiatement ces paroles. Est-ce que je pouvais faire plus kitsch ?  
- De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ? Là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.  
Il avait son regard inquiet et j'avais envie de lui dire que tu irais bien, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt.  
- Tu dois partir avec ton frère.  
J'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté ou du moi mon cœur. Et puis finalement Sam réagit à ce que je venais de dire.  
- Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Rose ?  
- Dean. Tu dois repartir avec lui. Tu ne pas rester avec moi.  
- Non, non, non, non, Rose!  
Le sachet de course s'écrasa par terre et Sam me prit les mains.  
- Rose, ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est revenu d'entre les morts, encore, que je vais tout laisser tomber, tout ce qu'on a fait, toi...  
- Sam...  
- Je ne veux plus mettre ma vie en danger et je veux encore moins mettre la tienne en danger. Rose, je t'aime.  
- Sam Winchester, rigolai-je en posant mes mains sur sa poitrine, sur cette terre il y a trois choses que je sais avec certitude: la première: je t'aime. Je t'aime Sam et ça ne changera jamais. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste et... Je t'aime.  
Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, au pire moment bien sur.  
- Deuxièmement : tu m'aimes. C'est un fait établi et je le sais. Tu m'aimes de toute ton âme, mais même si tu m'aimes de cet amour incontestable, je sais que tu aimes ton frère encore plus - laisse-moi finir. Pendant très longtemps il n'y a eu que vous et j'ai toujours su que quoiqu'il arrive ça resterai que vous deux, alors...  
- Tu penses que je vais partir comme ça ?  
- Non, mais moi je vais partir pendant quelques heures et quand je reviendrais je ne veux plus que tu sois là. Je veux que tu partes avec Dean.  
- Je ne partirai pas sans toi.  
Je l'embrassai. Si c'était la dernière fois que je devais le revoir, je voulais l'embrasser, sentir une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
- Je t'aime, Sam Winchester, mais tu as besoin de ton frère, tu as besoin de lui et lui a besoin de toi.  
- Ne me fait pas ça Rose. Tu m'avais promis que tout irait bien.  
- Et je suis en train de tenir ma promesse.  
Et je tournai les talons pour partir.  
- Rose, Rose... Rose Tyler !  
- Au revoir Sam, criai-je en me retournant et je me rendis compte que j'avais couru pour m'éloigner de lui.  
Et puis je continuai ma course. J'en avais plus rien à faire que mes poumons soient en feu ou que je trébuche à chaque pas avec mes talons. Et de toute façon pourquoi m'arrêter. Que me restait-il maintenant ?  
Je trébuchais hors de souffle et en larmes avec l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arracher de ma poitrine. Je voulais l'arracher moi-même de ma poitrine.  
Je posai ma tête sur le trottoir en essayant de me calmer. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un long moment. La rue n'était plus éclairée que par les quelques réverbères qui diffusaient une couleur jaune.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ou peut-être des heures avant que je me rende compte que j'avais arrêté de pleurer et encore plus de temps avant que je me décide à me relever. Je me sentais juste fatigué et vide. Mon corps tout comme mon esprit ne me demander qu'à me recoucher sur l'asphalte. Mais au lieu de ça, je me mis à déambuler dans différentes rues qui ne m'étaient pas familières avant de m'arrêter devant un grand mur avec une immense fresque en graffiti. D'aussi prés, elle ne ressemblait à rien, mais allait savoir pourquoi ce dessin m'intriguait. Je fis quelque pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que je puisse contempler l'œuvre dans son ensemble.  
Un immense loup noir et à côté, en rouge, le mot BAD.  
Une brise glacée traversa la rue et j'enroulai mes bras autour de mon corps, les yeux toujours rivés sur le graffiti, le cœur battant.  
Et puis j'entendis un bruit familier, accompagné d'un tourbillon de vent.  
Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me convaincre que j'étais dans un rêve, mais en les rouvrant elle était bien là.  
Une boîte bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à extérieur.

Une boîte impossible.


End file.
